Cast Away Love
by SonKun1
Summary: What happens with usagi when Mamoru gets into a plane crash and everyone thinks he's dead?


Hiyas! This is my first fanfiction.net story and my first sailormoon romance story. I dont own sailormoon. I got the story idea from the movie Cast Away. Please R&R peepz. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cast Away Love  
Usagi got home from the concert to find that Mamoru was packing his bags. She put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. "What ARE you doing?" she demanded. Mamoru looked up.  
"Oh, hey Usako. I'm going on a little trip to America, I'm going to medical school there."  
"Can I come too?"  
Mamoru sighed. "No Usagi, you cant come along, but I'll only be gone for a year."  
Usagi burst into tears. "BUT YOU'LL MISS MY BIRTHDAY! WAAAAAA!!!!!"  
"Tell you what Usagi when I get back I'll marry you ok?"  
"NANI?" (AN this means what in Japanese)"Do you really want to do that!?!"  
"Yeah sure. You'll be out of school then" He slung his bag on his shoulder. "Well I've gotta run, I'll write you!"  
He walked out the door. "HOLD IT BUSTER!" (Damn. Now what?) he screeched to a stop. "Get back here." He sighed and gave her a kiss. "See you in a year!" "Dont forget a present!!" "I wont."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru looked at pictures of his friends as the plane took off. he sighed. (I hope Chibi Usa and usagi will be okay.) He took out a picture of himself and wrote on the back: "Hi Usako! I am now in America! I havent forgotten my promise for when I come back! Miss me yet? Love you! Bye!"  
He would mail it to Usagi when he got to America.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You mean you didnt even ask him to get ME a present! Usa-GIIIIII!!!!!!1"  
"Well sorry but I was so emotional at the time! Now EXCUSE me Chibi Usa but I have a wedding to plan!"  
"Who's getting married? Rei?"  
"No!"  
"Makoto?"  
"She's single."  
"Oh. Then...I know!"  
"Finally!"  
"It's...AMI! Right!"  
(Usagi facefalls)  
"No you little baka its me! Me and Mamoru!"  
"REALLY? He actually wants to-"  
"Alright get back here you lil-"  
Just then the Inner Senshi walked in, to find Usagi and Chibi Usa trying to strangle each other.  
(Makoto)"Uh...are we interrupting something?"  
Usagi flew at her friends in tears of emotion. "MY PALS!!!!!"  
(Rei) "you're more wacked out than normal...whats up?"  
Usagi looked all starry-eyed as she said "Mamoru is going to marry me in a year!"  
"NANI!?!?!?!?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru woke up to the plane jerking around. One of the flight attendants was trying to calm down everyone, telling them to put on life jackets. (What do we need lifejackets for...?) Mamoru obeyed nonetheless. The plan gave a horrible jerk all of a sudden and water came crashing through the cockpit. People screamed and ran around, crying and sobbing. Mamoru couldnt save them all. But he could save himself. He kicked open an emergency exit and swamn with all of his might to the surface. He gulped in air and was crushed by a wave. Again and again he was battered until finally he just gave up. He closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chibi Usa's P.O.V.  
"...and no survivors of the plane crash have been found. In other news..."  
I burst into tears as usagi switched off the tv. Minako was hugging me as she cried and all around I heard the sobs of the other inners. I buried my face in Diana's fur. She was crying too. I had just found out my father was dead. I looked at Usagi's face, and she wasnt crying. She was frozen, as though she was hypnotized. Then she whispered "why couldnt you take me with you mamoru!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru woke up to see some strange people staring at him. "Where am I...who are you...?"  
One of them bent down "hush, you need rest and food."  
"i need...to go home..."  
"when you are ready to. sleep now, then we will find a way for you to get back."  
"U...sa...gi..." Mamoru murmured as he drifted into dreamland.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FIVE YEARS LATER  
"Thanks so much" said Mamoru hugging his new friends "I'll never forget you."  
He headed to the helicopter and climbed in, breathing a sigh of relief. (I cant wait to see Usagi. Wont she be surprised!)  
The helicopter took 2 hours to arrive in Tokyo. He walked the entire way to the apartment he and Usagi shared. He knocked on the door and put on his best I love you face. It was answered by a fifteen year old girl with long pink Usagi-esque hair complete with meatballs. She looked at him blankly, then shrieked "Mamoru! Daddy!" An immense force hit him in the stomach.  
"Chibi Usa...?"  
"WAAAH! I miss Mommy!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"sniff she sob killed herself five years ago after we thought you had died. She jumped from the balcony of your apartment."  
"...Wha...Usako..." Mamoru tried to keep his feelings under control. He hugged Chibi Usa tightly.   
"Let's go inside Chibi Usa," he said in a trembling voice. Chibi Usa pulled up a chair.   
"I have something to show you daddy." said Chibi Usa. She fumbled in her pants pocket until she found what she wanted. "They found this at the crash site." She handed it over to Mamoru. "It was this that made her kill herself."  
Mamoru was staring at a picture of himself. On the back, it said"Hi Usako! I am now in America! I havent forgotten my promise for when I come back! Miss me yet? Love you! Bye!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it? I know it sucks baaaaad but please R&R! 


End file.
